


不合格师生

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	1. Chapter 1

王子异知道自己的心思不在学校的课堂上，本来这学期已经不想读了，但老哥说好歹把高中读完，就资助他接下去舞蹈课程的全部费用。他想了想，还挺划算的，读就读呗，反正也不影响晚上舞蹈课。

上学期的班主任怀孕休假了，也不知道这次来个什么样的。为了不一直被碎碎念把头发剪了，王子异怂恿王琳凯去扎了脏辫，范丞丞去染了个红发。这样一来，后排大三角形成了一道亮丽的风景线。从讲台上看下来不知道有多美。

 

王子异心里还在得意，门口走进来一个人。那人简直白到发光，一副细细的金边眼镜衬得整张脸颇为精致，睫毛真长啊。隔得那么远，王子异惊觉自己看到了他的睫毛，画面近得好像就要亲上去了，我他妈这是出现了幻觉吧！

“大家好，我是你们的新班主任，蔡徐坤，大家可以叫我蔡老师。”  
他手指细长白嫩，捏着粉笔在黑板上写自己的名字，白色的粉笔屑扑扑簌簌落在王子异的心上，痒得让他想去咬一口那人的指尖。

蔡徐坤转过身来笑了一下，眼睛眯成一条弯弯的线。

哥，我起码还能好好学习两百年，不用给钱了。

 

缘分这种东西说来就来，挡是挡不住的，所以说，某种程度上王子异信佛，除了戒律什么都信的那种信。

晚上的这场酒吧演出他本来不想去的，耐不住团长软磨硬泡，说店长看了视频指明要你。

“我还是高中生，进酒吧不好吧，还是gay吧。”  
“你是不是瞧不起gay你说，我今天就要破除你的封建迷信！”  
王子异看了团长一眼，心想这顶多算歧视偏见，封建迷信什么鬼，更何况我也没有，只是嫌吵罢了。

“行了，我去。”

 

于是，王子异偶遇蔡徐坤的时候，他自然把一切归结于命运。是命运把人送进了我的怀里，我怎么好意思推脱。

蔡老师此刻可不像白日那般清纯正经，他穿着件蓝色的皮草外套，黑色的紧身裤勒出整条腿的曲线。没有戴眼镜，灰色的美瞳简直在勾引人犯罪。当然，蔡徐坤也做到了。他被人堵在洗手间门口往里拖，脚步虚浮，脸色潮红得不正常，八成是被下了药。

“放开我”  
蔡徐坤甩了甩胳膊，脚下却站不稳，靠在了墙上。

“干嘛！”王子异冲了过去，抬脚对着腰窝把对方踹倒在地，伸手将蔡徐坤扯进怀里。

TM关你屁事！对方显然不服。

“我男朋友差点被你上了你说关不关我事。坤坤，不怕，我在这儿。”

倒在地上的人爬了起来，想起刚才蔡徐坤讲得刚刚分手什么的，就不疑有他，爬起来骂骂咧咧地走了。靠，还没分手就别他妈出来找操，浪费老子一包药，他妈便宜你小子了。

“王子异？”蔡徐坤朦胧地把人看清了，毕竟那头小辫子实在过分扎眼。  
“不然呢？你还期望是谁？男朋友。”  
王子异托着蔡徐坤的屁股，直接带着他进了隔间，上了锁。

蔡徐坤坐在马桶上，被陶瓷盖子的凉意激了一下，清醒了一些。  
“王子异，你干嘛？”  
“干你。”

“王子异，你别这样，我是你老师。”  
蔡徐坤用力推着王子异抗拒。

王子异也不喜欢完全强迫的性爱，对方要是不享受的话，没意思。他退到一边。

“那算了，要我帮你找个人进来解决一下吗?”

“不要”蔡徐坤声音发颤“我自己来。”

王子异打开隔间的门，出去了。

蔡徐坤颤颤巍巍地拉开牛仔裤的拉链，每一个动作磨蹭到前端都让他一抖。他把裤子褪到一半，开始疏解起来。  
他知道王子异没走，所以一直不敢叫出声。

王子异此刻正靠着隔间门边，手应该帮忙拉着把手，不然没有从里面锁上，门肯定会微微弹开。  
白色的地板上落下一片阴影，蔡徐坤从隔间门下的缝隙，还能看到那双vans球鞋。

他已经很久没有发泄了，照理应该很快就能射，但也不知道是不是药力的效果，蔡徐坤整个人都黏腻地不行，却一直到不了高潮。他脑子甚至出现了王子异的脸，一双湿漉漉的眼睛，坐在教室里看他，转眼又把自己拉进怀里，说着是男朋友。  
刚才趁乱摸了一把，身材貌似还很好的样子。想到这里，他整个人就更黏糊了，后穴像是要烧起来了。

“进来。”  
“好了吗？你没事了的话我就走了，不习惯帮人收拾。”  
“进来啊你。”蔡徐坤的声音颤抖，情欲浓厚。

王子异愣了一下，打开了门。  
眼前的场景让他呼吸一滞，下身更是一紧。  
蔡徐坤坐在那里，裤子落到脚踝，两条白嫩的腿微微张开。一只手在前面抚慰，另一只手的两只手指在后穴进出，湿濡沾满了指间。

王子异锁上身后的门栓。

他俯下身子，按住蔡徐坤的肩膀。  
“不要后悔啊，老师，我可不来虚的。”

蔡徐坤抬起头。  
“有套吗？”  
“老师，我一个高中生哪里准备随时性生活。倒是你这边，混酒吧的，有问题吗?”  
“没问题，我不约的。做吧。”

王子异扯开嘴角笑了一下，很满意这个答复。  
他直起身子，解开扣子，拉下了裤链。

蔡徐坤看着那个巨物跳脱出来的时候，着实吓了一跳。  
看来今天不会太好过了。

“老师，没有润滑，你可能要辛苦点了。”

蔡徐坤叹了口气，右手握住，张开了嘴，把坚挺含了进去。  
王子异看着那人丰盈的嘴唇摩拭在自己的性器上，温热的舌尖在龟头上缠绕舔舐。欲望开始暴涨。  
蔡徐坤被药力折磨得久了，更加按耐不住。他把津液沾满了物件，就撤开，然后翻身趴跪着，屁股撅得老高。

“我看你真是欠操。”  
王子异看着蔡徐坤白皙圆润的臀迫不及待地摆出迎接的姿态，感觉自己像是一头被禁锢了千年的野兽，冲破桎梏的那一刻，带着暴虐的怒意和疯狂的快感。  
他拿手指在小穴里进出了一下，确认开拓得没问题，一下就捅了进去。他舒了口气，被包覆的快感酥酥麻麻地从交合出胀开来。

蔡徐坤被刺激地嘤咛了一下，随后紧紧地咬住了下唇。

王子异看着被自己的性器满满撑开的后穴，突然生出许多恶劣的想法来。  
“老师，怎么这么不懂得爱惜自己啊。今天要不是遇上我，你现在怕不是正被那个男人操着吧。爽吗?”

蔡徐坤腿上一软，几乎就要跪不住了。他拼命摇头。

“哈?不爽吗?”王子异猛得顶腰，嵌在最里面，加速磨蹭起来。

“不…不是”  
蔡徐坤举起手一只手，用力扶住马桶的水箱来平衡身体。

“惨一点的，说不定下了药会被轮哦。老师，怕不怕？”

蔡徐坤觉得自己仿佛真的被性辱了一样，身上一个激灵，终于射了出来。他脚趾微蜷，后穴痉挛。性事上还颇为青涩的王子异哪里经得起这个，一下也跟着精关失守，都没来得及撤出来，直接射了进去。

“操，老师你也太骚了吧”  
王子异喘息，语气里多少带着点男人的不甘心。

蔡徐坤没有回应，一只脚先落到了地上，拉起裤子开始收拾。

“明天我会辞职。”

“老师，别呀。”王子异有点急了，顾不上自己，从背后搂住蔡徐坤，帮他扣上裤子扣子。  
“老师，我不会告发你的，好不好，我们9班都高三了。才刚换了班主任，你忍心就这么抛下我们嘛。”

蔡徐坤没有说话，也没有推开贴着他站把下巴搁在他肩膀上的王子异。

王子异趁着这个时间把自己的裤子穿好，然后开始扒蔡徐坤的外套。  
蔡徐坤猛地抓住他的手，一脸惊恐地回头。  
“王子异你干嘛？”

“王琳凯和范丞丞今天也来了，保险点好。”  
他脱掉了蔡徐坤的外套，提起来披在他的脑袋上，盖下来的衣服把脸遮住大半。

“能走的吧？”  
蔡徐坤点了点头。  
王子异揽住他的肩膀往外走。  
蔡徐坤一边走，后穴里的精液就一边往外流，黏黏糊糊地在内裤里兜住，湿了他一屁股。  
经过大厅前，王子异让他在角落里等了一会儿，然后回来又搂着他，上了电梯。

酒吧楼上就是酒店，刚才应该是去开房了，所以，王子异肯定成年了吧。  
蔡徐坤理智回归正准备开始纠葛社会道德，就被王子异带进了房间。

“你先洗澡，等我回来。”

啪——门又被合上了。

 

水流冲刷过身体，蔡徐坤用手指撑开后穴，做着清理。状况比他预想得好多了，怎么说，王子异还是挺温柔的。  
他回想起那人出门前最后一句话。  
什么意思?难道还要再来?

蔡徐坤有点头疼，小孩子最为难缠了，有时候不讲道理。他俩只是情势所迫，各取所需了一次而已。更何况师生关系摆在这里，蔡徐坤不想有过多的纠缠。  
等下，怎么拒绝他比较好呢。

他翻来覆去用尽了一个老师的功底，想了三套说辞。  
最后，全都被推翻了。  
因为等他洗完澡出来，床上摆放着一个购物袋，里面是一整套新衣服。上面还放着王子异刚才出门拿走的第二张房卡。  
手机里一条微信。  
【老师，今晚就好好休息吧，不要赶回家了。明天见。】

蔡徐坤愣了一下  
【你怎么打开手机加了我微信的。】  
那头回复很快。  
【随便试了一下，真的是生日，老师你这样太容易被骗了，要当心。】

蔡徐坤看到一个骗字心下一酸，烦躁地锁了屏，自暴自弃地把自己摔在床上。

是啊，我果然是个傻子吧。

 

/

 

第二天一早，蔡徐坤走进教室前深吸一口气。他低着头不敢往后排看，以至于等他发现王子异座位空着的时候，手上拿着翻开花名册一怔。

“班长，王子异呢?”

“报告老师，不知道，还没有来。”  
蔡徐坤走到教室门口，仔细翻阅了花名册，奇怪，没有家庭地址家长姓名，居然只有一个电话号码，不知道登记的时候什么问题。  
他输入这个号码，通讯录直接弹出了子异两个字。想必又是那小子昨晚搞得鬼。  
打过去却没人接。

蔡徐坤皱了皱眉头，朝教室里看了一眼，王琳凯正在瞟他，显然藏着心事。

“王琳凯，你出来一下。”  
范丞丞抬头看着站起来的王琳凯，投去一个质询的目光。  
“没事儿。”

“王琳凯，王子异没来上学怎么回事你知道吗?”

“他……他不让我说”

“那我就直接联系他家长了”

“他家里人也不管他啊”王琳凯看着叛逆，眉眼却生得特别孩子气，这句话说出口，倒是带着特有的倔强委屈。

“旷课学校是要处分的你知道的吧，我现在知道原因还能帮他请假。”

“老师，我王哥真的太惨了。你就帮帮他吧。他昨天也不知道怎么了，酒吧演出也没有参加，这个月的兼职费用都被扣完了。我和范丞丞经常去消费好让他提点成，老师你别误会啊，他那是勤工俭学没办法。我俩本来想直接给他钱，他又不肯收。”  
王琳凯挠了挠头，显然为此很烦躁。  
“他昨天好像买什么还把钱花完了，本来今天要把上个月房租还上的，结果没钱，被房东扣住了，他们好像要报警。”

蔡徐坤看了眼自己身上新买的衣服。  
“地址，快给我地址。”

王琳凯拿过蔡徐坤的手机在地图上录入。  
也就开车15分钟的路程，蔡徐坤急匆匆就要走。  
“老师!”  
王琳凯叫住了他，两步追了上来  
“老师，子异他……自尊心特别强，他家里的事，你千万别和任何人说啊。”

蔡徐坤拍了拍王琳凯的肩膀。  
“老师知道了，你快回去早读吧。”

 

范丞丞看见王琳凯老半天才回来，心思早就不在课本上了。  
“怎么回事，老师弄你?”

“哪能啊，我给你挣东西去了。”  
“什么?”  
“你生日礼物啊，王哥那张限量黑胶唱片你不是想要很久了吗?”  
“卧槽，他肯给你?那不是他老婆嘛。”  
王琳凯笑了笑，一边偷偷拿出手机低头给王子异发信息，一边说：  
“找到新老婆了呗。”

 

蔡徐坤沿着导航开进了一片筒子楼。小区的环境显然有些脏乱。他停下车，还没有走到三楼就听见了吵闹声。

“我当初是看你是个学生才相信你的，没想也这么不守诚信，我今天就要报警，让警察把你关起来!”

蔡徐坤看见敞开着的门就冲了进去。  
果然王子异正低头坐在那里，一个中年妇女插着腰站在客厅中央来回踱步，应该就是房东。

“这位女士你好，我是王子异的老师。”

中年妇女就像是看到了救星，拉着蔡徐坤好一顿数落学生。蔡徐坤又是道歉又是掏钱，还想帮忙把下个月房租付了。房东说什么都不肯了，说是已经找到下家了今天必须搬。

蔡徐坤看了眼王子异，一居室没有什么遮掩，他起身去了洗手间拿了洗漱用品，往整整齐齐叠满衣服的行李箱里一塞，就合上盖子。王子异就像一个旅人，仿佛随时准备远行。

“没其他东西拉下了吗?”  
“没有。”

王子异把钥匙往桌上一放，背上书包，拖着行李箱出去了。

“你现在准备去哪儿?”  
“去酒吧，全职就包吃住。”  
“王子异你疯了?!高三了不读书!”蔡徐坤扯住了他的胳膊。  
“那不然呢?我自食其力不怕别人戳气脊梁骨!”  
眼睛里都是倔强。

“你给我过来。”蔡徐坤把他往自己车上拽  
“我不!你凭什么管我。”  
“就凭我是你的老师!”蔡徐坤看着他，声音里带着怒意“还来劲了你。”  
王子异一下就蔫了半截，小声嘟囔：  
“老师算什么，男朋友才能管我。”

蔡徐坤一把呼噜在人的脑袋上，拍得王子异一个踉跄。行李箱被抢了过去，塞进了后备箱。

 

/

 

蔡徐坤的房子布置得很精致，就像他的脸一样，如果忽略掉那几件随意丢着的衣服的话。

他正在打电话和年段主任反馈家访的事宜。嗯，是的，简单的家庭纠纷，嗯，我这边再调解一下，主要不要影响孩子的学习。嗯，好的，主任再见。

“坤坤，撒谎是不对的哦。”  
王子异从背后抱住了他的腰。  
蔡徐坤吓了一跳，转身几乎是弹了开去。  
“王子异，叫老师。”

坤坤  
老师!  
坤坤  
老师!  
哦，坤坤老师。

蔡徐坤无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，头疼起自己是不是做了个错误的决定。

这是家门钥匙，你以后呢就睡这个沙发床，要是家里一直没有人管你，老师可以供你到高中毕业。  
反正也就一个学期了，蔡徐坤长舒一口气。

“坤坤老师对谁都这么好吗?”王子异语气倒是泛着酸意。  
蔡徐坤白了他一眼。

 

下午王子异被蔡徐坤带到了学校上课。刚一坐下王琳凯就转头朝他挤眉弄眼，王子异踹了他的椅子一脚。  
说别嘚瑟。自己脸上的笑意却怎么也掩不住。

 

蔡徐坤这几天睡眠可以说差到家了，每天早上醒来都被王子异揽在怀里。

“你给我滚回沙发!”蔡徐坤踹人。  
“坤坤老师，沙发太短了，不够我睡。”  
“那你就给我滚!”  
“老师，我错了。”  
态度积极得没话说，就是死活不改。

9班的刺头特别多，最近仿佛都被撸顺了毛，没有一个闹事的。倒是和王子异的斗智斗勇让蔡徐坤花了不少精力。  
“坤坤”  
“在学校不能这么叫。”  
蔡徐坤脸都红了半拉，王子异看了更来劲了。

“老师放学我蹭你车吧，顺路载我去舞蹈教室好不好?”  
“不行，自己坐公交。”  
“那今天晚上吃饺子吗？”  
“你给我小声点!”

 

日子闹腾着翻过去大半个月，就在蔡徐坤感觉自己快要把往事忘了个干净的时候，接到了一通电话。他看了眼正坐在对面吃饭的王子异，放下筷子，起身走回了卧室。

“车醒，怎么又是你，我说过咱俩彻底玩完儿了，别再联系我了。”  
他把这个陌生的新号码也拉进了黑名单。

“前男友?”

蔡徐坤闻声转过头，发现王子异倚在卧室门口。  
“不关你的事。”  
“就是那个让你失意到换了学校工作，在新地方随便乱来，差点被强奸的人？”  
王子异心里一下子烦躁得很。

蔡徐坤像是莫名其妙踩了一脚炸毛的刺猬，眉头拧成一团。  
“不可理喻。”  
他拿起车钥匙，出门，还不忘回头嘱咐一句。  
“老师有事出门，别忘了做作业。小屁孩。”

王子异一脚踹翻了椅子，书包重重地砸在地上。  
操！

 

能怎么办呢?写作业呗，不然蔡老师不高兴又得逼我吃芥末饺子了。王子异咬着笔头发呆。  
不过，坤坤好像说和他玩完儿了，语气还蛮坚决。王子异笑了下，觉得自己近水楼台到底机会更大一点，于是愉快地又做了两道选择题。  
转念一想，两人之前不知道做过多少回了，蔡徐坤肯定会在床上温柔地呻吟着叫那人的名字。

啪——手上的笔摔了出去，在墙上留下一个黑色的痕迹。

王子异就一直盯着那个黑色的划痕发呆，直到被电话铃声惊醒。

是蔡徐坤的号码。  
什么?喝醉了?好的，哪家酒吧，好的，我现在马上过去。谢谢，麻烦你帮我先顾一下。  
王子异抓起一件蔡徐坤的厚外套，出门打了辆的。

 

如果说刚才的烦躁还来自虚空，此刻，看见蔡徐坤趴倒在吧台上，升腾起来的怒意就有了实实在在的原因。  
又喝醉了，虽然这次蔡徐坤穿得极为正常，来的也是日常的清吧，还靠着吧台坐着，可以说安全得不行。但是王子异还是和上次的事情归结到一起，气得发冷，总结一下就是蔡徐坤恐怕又欠日了。

他先到柜台拿出银行卡结了账单。然后背起蔡徐坤往停车场走。  
蔡徐坤的两条手臂垂在王子异胸前晃悠，脸贴着他，不停地在他耳侧喷着酒气。王子异艰难地摸出车钥匙给了代驾。他其实暑假过完生日就考了驾照，开他哥的车一个多月溜到飞起。但是不知道蔡徐坤醉了会不会断片，怕他起疑，还是决定找了代驾。

蔡徐坤似乎是被车里的温度热到了，在王子异身上不安分地扭动。王子异把他抱到腿上搂紧，不让他的手臂胡乱挥舞。

“好硬啊，膈着我了，拿开啦。”蔡徐坤躺得不舒服，伸手按住了王子异的裆。  
“蔡徐坤，你给我小心点。”王子异咬牙切齿。

代驾大哥从后视镜里瞟了眼，心想现在的年轻人真会玩。

 

王子异背着人连爬了两层楼，把蔡徐坤扛到了床上，出了一身的汗。还好不是顶楼，不然他得废。他想先去洗个澡，结果被蔡徐坤拽着胳膊扯都扯不开。

“别走，阿醒，不要和她结婚好不好？”蔡徐坤委屈地带上了哭腔。

阿醒阿醒，都要结婚了，你怎么不醒醒。  
王子异蹲了下来，拨开蔡徐坤眼前的额发。

床上的人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，然后笑了。  
“你来了啊。”  
王子异心想他大概又认错了人，叹了口气，说“嗯，我来了，睡吧。”

“你真好，子异~”  
那个尾音像是个钩子，划过王子异的心。他愣了一下。  
“我是谁？”  
蔡徐坤似乎疑惑了，他伸出手，捏了一下王子异的鼻子。  
“怎么了？小屁孩不高兴？”  
“你再说一遍，我是谁？”  
“子异呀……唔……”

王子异吻了上去，蔡徐坤的嘴唇很烫，扑满了酒气，是一个让人沉醉的深吻。两个人嘴唇纠葛着，一起滚到了床上。

王子异撩起蔡徐坤的衣服，手伸了进去，拇指揉搓着那一点殷红来回刺激。蔡徐坤难得主动，热情地回应着，下半身迎上来蹭他。  
“坤坤。”  
“嗯。”

他应了，他应了。王子异欣喜若狂，他觉得自己疯了，一个称呼就激得他想射了。

 

王子异把蔡徐坤压在床上，舔吻着他的后颈，十指交扣的手被按在床头，掌心的温度很烫。裸露的胸口贴着蔡徐坤的后背，曲线一路向下贴合。  
盖在腰间的薄被勾勒出王子异饱满的臀型，随着动作不断起伏着，频率和蔡徐坤的呻吟粘在一起。

 

/

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！怎么办啊？！我要戒酒！  
蔡徐坤日常在王子异怀里醒来，但是这次不一样。两人什么都没穿，身上的感觉也没法让他自欺欺人昨晚什么都没有发生。

怀里的人动了，王子异也跟着醒了，他揉了揉眼睛。懵懵地望向蔡徐坤，眼里全是无辜的自白。  
“老师，昨天晚上，我……是我太冲动了。”

蔡徐坤抬手捂住眼睛，救命。  
他最受不了王子异这样的目光，让人觉得哪怕话说重一点都是在犯罪。本来自己就是更成熟的大人，出了问题怎么能怪王子异呢。

其实昨天晚上，蔡徐坤一开始确实是为了车醒有点烦心，到了酒吧喝了两杯准备走。结果一想到回家要面对那个小屁孩更烦心了，索性又坐了回去。

王子异的心思明显不过了，可是蔡徐坤却很摇摆。他不想那么快投进下一段感情里，而且，小孩子，太不定性了。蔡徐坤伤了一次，一颗心已经缩回壳里，不敢再乱来了。

可是，王子异实在是……唉。

 

话说，被年段主任抓到班主任和学生一起迟到是什么体验，蔡老师现在很想打开知乎回答一下问题。  
“主任，我再也不敢通宵上网了，要不是蔡老师把我带回来，我肯定现在还睡在网吧呢，实在太不应该了。”王子异抢先开了口，谎话信手拈来，反倒弄得蔡徐坤一愣一愣的。

主任看向蔡徐坤的眼神多了几分器重。  
“小蔡啊，9班一向问题多多，最近真是听话了不少，你这个新老师功不可没啊。果然是年轻人之间好沟通啊。”

蔡徐坤一时语塞，涨红了脸点着头。

 

王子异望着主任的背影，对着蔡徐坤偷笑了一下。蔡徐坤举起教案拍了一下他的屁股。  
“下礼拜就一模了，收心吧你。”

 

一模考试又被学生们亲切地称呼为一魔，像狂风过境，顿时哀鸿一片。  
王子异考完就被蔡徐坤押解回家，拿着份空白卷子把答案填了个大概。  
蔡徐坤一边阅卷，一边流汗，等把分数林林总总加起来，不死心地抬头问王子异。  
“你真的这么答的吗？有没有遗漏了。”

王子异托腮：坤坤我能考多少你心里应该有数的，就算你再怎么给我补习，也不是速效救心丸，一下就能活。

那你将来想干什么呢？蔡徐坤看上去有点犯愁，你这个成绩，稍微好一点的大学都够不上。

“坤坤，明天周六，市区有个舞蹈比赛，你来给我加油好不好？”  
蔡徐坤看着他兴致很高的样子，摸了摸他的头发。好啦。

 

和班主任一起看兄弟街舞比赛是什么体验？范丞丞脸上挂着假笑，手肘怼了一下王琳凯。  
“怎么回事啊，他怎么来了？”

王琳凯凑到他耳边“你小点声，王哥和蔡老师……”  
热气喷在范丞丞耳廓上，痒得他从耳根一路红到了脖子。

这比赛看上去规模不小，一本正经还挺正规的。蔡徐坤看着台侧候场的王子异脚底像装了弹簧似的不停蹦跶，脸上的笑根本停不下来。王琳凯戳了戳范丞丞，手指偷偷指了指班主任，眼神里都是：你看你看，我就说吧。

这是蔡徐坤第一次看王子异跳舞，他看见台上的人一个单手倒立开场，眼睛就再也挪不开了。  
王子异认真的时候，脸上没有了往日的温和，眉眼的线条都凌厉起来。他用手卡着下巴，一个扭头，身体后倒又立刻弹了回来。  
蔡徐坤并不懂街舞，看不出来到底谁技术更高超，但是从台下的反应来看，王子异肯定很厉害。

 

一等奖奖金五千，外加一张一千块的赞助商火锅抵用券。王子异笑着把装了奖金的信封塞到蔡徐坤手里，给你，房租。然后转身对着几个舞团的兄弟说，火锅，走起。

蔡徐坤就这么捏着信封，被王子异搂住了肩膀走着。他有点懵，还在回味看见王子异拿到第一名时内心复杂的情绪，是高兴，是欣慰，怎么还有那么一点点自豪，不是来自于老师的身份，而是始于两人之间越来越亲密的关系。

 

火锅的热气蒸腾，大家脸上都被熏出了半分红晕。

“子异，诶，不地道啊，怎么也不介绍一下啊。”  
王子异正往蔡徐坤碗里夹肉，立马就被舞团的兄弟抓包揶揄。

“咳咳”王子异清了清嗓子，看了眼蔡徐坤“这是我……朋友。”  
“哦~朋友啊，是男朋友还是女朋友啊？”显然起哄的人没想收手。

“咳咳……”这回轮到蔡徐坤咳了起来，是真被呛到了。他赶紧那纸巾捂住嘴，抬头去看斜对面坐着的王琳凯和范丞丞。那两只感受到了视线，恨不得把头埋进酱料碗里吃，一个脏辫翘得老高，另一个一头红毛遮得看不见脸。

王子异抬手给他顺背，蔡徐坤望过去，看到那人眼睛里的关切。

起哄的人自觉讨了个没趣，讪笑着正要哈哈过去，蔡徐坤却突然含糊着说了句：

“男朋友”

所有人抬起头，静止了手上的动作。  
“是男朋友。”蔡徐坤把嘴里的东西咽了下去，口齿清晰地又说了一遍。  
他看见王子异脸上一瞬的错愕，然后渐渐透出来温柔笑意，竟然还带着点不好意思的害羞。

“喔~~~~~~~”  
被按停的时钟又开始转动，一圈人高声起哄。  
范丞丞筷子猛得一戳，打翻了酱料碗。王琳凯，我觉得我的次元壁需要拯救一下。

 

晚风吹在脸上带了几分清凉，蔡徐坤停好车，和王子异慢慢往家走。趁着夜色，王子异牵住了他的手，蔡徐坤挣了一下没有挣开。

“坤坤，你问我将来想干什么？我想跳舞。”  
“我想去上Danny老师的课，好好学跳舞，去和世界各地的舞者交流。将来，也许和你一样，当个老师，把这份热爱的感觉传递下去。”  
他眼里的向往，带着点点薪火，一下让蔡徐坤看到了刚离开校园的自己。干干净净，一腔热情。

蔡徐坤看着王子异，迟疑了一下，终于开口。  
“那个，Danny老师的课贵吗?”  
毕竟学艺术都是很费钱的，王子异一穷二白的，蔡徐坤开始盘算自己存折里的数字。

“坤坤，你在想什么啊，包养我吗?”  
王子异笑出了声。

蔡徐坤不知道自己哪儿说错了，羞恼地踹了他一脚。  
王子异终于把笑憋了回去，他站定，双手握住蔡徐坤的手，姿势像是在礼堂里宣誓。

“坤坤，我都计划好了。不用担心，我能解决。”  
“还有什么是你没计划好的，小屁孩。”蔡徐坤闻言笑了。  
“你呀。”  
王子异看着他 “我从来没想到会遇见你。”

蔡徐坤收敛了表情，他第一次意识到，王子异长得很高，比他还要高上几公分。

“坤坤，陪我一起走下去好吗?我知道，你觉得我年纪还小，但是，不要这么快否定我，给我一点时间去证明自己好不好?”

“不好的话，我今天干嘛在自己学生面前自爆啊。”  
蔡徐坤不自觉地捏紧了王子异的手，他都不知道星期一要怎么面对王琳凯和范丞丞淡定自若地上课。

或许是月色太温润，或许是蔡徐坤的笑太美好，王子异忍不住低头吻了上去。  
这一刻，时间仿佛为他们静止。

 

“小坤?”  
一个声音把两人从旖旎的氛围里唤醒。

蔡徐坤眯着眼睛在夜色里辨认。  
“车醒?!你怎么来了?”  
他下意识地把王子异护到身后。

“他是?”那人一身黑色西装，表情冷峻，显然不是很满意眼前看到的场景  
“和你无关。”

“小坤，你搞学生，过分了吧，身为教师的职业操守你忘了吗？”

“比你找女人结婚好多了吧。”蔡徐坤气急。  
其实车醒并不敢肯定王子异的身份，只是随口试探，没想到真的猜中了。

“小坤，你没必要这样气我，我已经和她离婚了。回到我身边好不好?”

“你就这样伤害别人吗?她做错了什么？车醒，我已经不是小孩子了，不是你三言两语就能蒙混过去的。”

“当时我爸已经那样了，我能怎么办? ”车醒流露出痛苦的表情“他就要死了，小坤，他那时候已经要死了。”

“那又怎样呢？”蔡徐坤声音异常冷静，但王子异感觉到了，他的手在颤抖“找个人假结婚并不难，何苦非要欺骗，你不过看中她是校长女儿的身份罢了。把自己的愿望建立在别人的痛苦之上，利用完了再一脚踹开。车醒，这样的爱，我承受不来。请你离开。”  
车醒走过来，想拉蔡徐坤，王子异一个箭步挡在了前面。

“他说，请你离开。”  
情敌的对峙。

“子异，我们进去吧。”  
蔡徐坤拉着王子异，从车醒身边经过，连一个眼神都吝啬给。

 

门合上，蔡徐坤脱力地脚下一软，被王子异眼疾手快地捞进怀里。他搂着怀里的人，心疼又嫉妒地蹭。  
“干嘛这么着急拉我进来？”

“怕你们打起来。”  
“怎么，我这体格还能打不过他？难道他是体育老师？”

蔡徐坤被逗笑了“我是怕你把人打残了，被警察抓起来。”  
“都不知道是心疼我还是心疼他。”

蔡徐坤在他怀里回身搂住人。  
“我心疼谁你还不知道啊。”

“他叫你小坤。”王子异继续吃味。

“诶呦，怎么办呀，我家小屁孩吃醋了。”  
王子异把人搂得更紧了，生怕蔡徐坤会开门跟人跑了似的。

蔡徐坤拿脸蹭了他一下，微微仰起头，嘴唇擦着他的耳朵，压低了声音：“要不……今晚给你睡？”  
王子异一下就被撩硬了，他抱起蔡徐坤，托着他的屁股，就像第一次在酒吧见面的那样，把人往卧室里送。  
来吧，叫大点声，最好让整个小区都听见。

 

楼下，车醒坐在驾驶室里，打开手机相册。照片上王子异低头吻住了蔡徐坤，晚上的分辨率不高，但熟悉的人恐怕不可能认不出来。  
他抬眼看见二楼卧室灯关了，眼睛里的光明明灭灭。

 

/

 

王子异总算用一晚时间证明了自己的实力，解锁了哑着嗓子摇头说不要了的蔡徐坤。大概是因为年轻，他精力极为旺盛，清早蔡徐坤还沉在梦里，他就已经醒了，侧头端详起蔡徐坤的睫毛。真的好长啊，好想亲一亲。

滴滴——  
王子异转身拿起手机，看了一眼吓得差点把手机丢飞了。

【今天的飞机，等下去你那儿，让阿姨做两个人的饭。】

王子异蹑手蹑脚地起床走进卫生间，轻声和阿姨交代了一下。  
出来的时候发现蔡徐坤已经醒了。

“今天周末，再多睡会儿吧。”王子异看着迷迷糊糊的人，帮他掖了掖被角“我舞团那边有点事，要出去一趟，有可能会弄到比较晚。”

蔡徐坤用鼻音应着，点了点头。

“如果那个车醒再来找你怎么办？”  
蔡徐坤昨天一边被操一边被问了十几遍这个问题，真是烦得不行了。他掀开被子，裸露出上半身，白皙的皮肤上都是欢爱的痕迹。  
“给他看这个。”

王子异捂着嘴掩盖着笑意，赶紧把被子拉好，只露出脖颈。  
“不行不行，不能给他看那么多，到这里就好了。”

蔡徐坤此刻困得睁不开眼，不然肯定又是一个白眼。

“那坤坤乖乖的，我出门了。”  
“嗯。”

 

/

 

王子异前脚刚进了家门，后脚他哥就回来了。

好险。

“哥，我好想你！”  
“哟，今天这么热情。”  
王子铭把外套放在沙发上，走进厨房给自己泡了杯咖啡。

“最近都干嘛了？”  
父母这两年在佛罗里达修养，他生意也忙，王子异一向很有自己的规划，家里人都挺放心，关注他的时间就少了。

“没啊，就……老样子啊。”  
“起码有半个月没在这儿住了吧。”  
王子异低头思索，考虑是哪儿露了馅。

王子铭笑了一下“你暑假快结束的时候，我给你留的这盒挂耳咖啡，早该喝完了才对。”  
姜还是老的辣啊。

“哥，我爱你，你别告诉爸妈。”  
“哟，这时候就你爱我了啊。干什么去了？”  
“反正我有在好好上学，没学坏。吸毒、抽烟、喝酒、文身、染发、耳洞、让人家怀孕，按照之前说好的一个都没沾，连个女朋友都没有。”王子异这次可是没有半句捏造，女朋友，还真没有。

“你啊，就是主意太多。我住三天又要飞，我在家，晚上哪儿都不许去啊，我可不想和爸妈撒谎。”

 

王子异思来想去最后还是和蔡徐坤发了条微信，告诉他舞团会忙到很晚，可能等会儿就在朋友家睡了，明天一早直接去学校。

【那书包我替你带过去，早上你先来办公室拿。】  
【好的，老师，最爱你了，老师。】

 

下午王子异硬拉着王子铭换了套运动衫陪他在后院篮球场打了会儿篮球，两兄弟有好一段日子没交手了，战况激烈，把王子铭累得直摇手。  
“你这是想我死！”  
王子异笑着拿篮球砸了过去。

 

凌晨五点实在是太早了，被催命一样不停的手机铃声吵醒，王子异简直想要杀人。  
“王琳凯，地球爆炸了吗？非得这个点吵我。”  
“哥，蔡老师出事了。”  
王子异瞬间清醒，从床上坐了起来。

“你说什么？”昨天睡前两人还互道了晚安，明明都好好的。  
“你去看学校论坛，你俩的照片被爆出来了。”

卧槽。  
王子异打开论坛，看见了那张模糊的照片，两人在蔡徐坤下楼下接吻。虽然是半夜发的，但是消息太过劲爆，阅读量已经起来了，下面的回复也颇为难看。  
王子异锁上屏幕，揉了下额头。  
他站了起来，走到了王子铭房间门口，打开门，第一句话就是：“哥，我爱你。”

王子铭从小听这句话，现在都有生理反应了，他朝王子异丢了个枕头，一边打哈欠一边说：“靠，又怎么了？说。”

 

蔡徐坤早上准备开车去学校，接到了主任的电话，才得知这件事。他拿着手机，僵在那里，听着话筒里说着什么为了避免影响，先不要去学校了之类的，脑子里只剩下王子异。他呢？他知道了吗？  
那些变态、恶心的攻击，旁人眼光里的闪躲，聚集在一起窃窃私语的样子，蔡徐坤都经历过，他无法想象这些东西发生在王子异身上。  
不，不可以。王子异应该永远干干净净，永远充满热情。

他给王子异打电话，没有人接。

思虑再三，还是决定去一趟学校。

 

校长室的门，第一次在早晨七点半之前就忙碌了起来。  
被紧急事件逼得一大早就不得不来处理的人，此刻正客套地和王子铭热络。一般这种事情家长哪一个不是怒气冲冲，恨不得把学校拆了才解恨，王子铭倒是淡定地喝着茶。

校长在接过王子铭名片的时候就知道这事恐怕不好解决，集团董事。王子异这号人在他们学校读书他居然不知道，未免也太低调了。

“王董，出了这种事情呢，我们校方肯定是有责任的，蔡老师他也比较年轻，很多事情考虑不当，我们校方一定会严肃处理的。”

“照片我已经联系了网警撤下来了，IP地址也在追查。虽说是个人隐私，但到底给学校造成了不好的影响，我们做家长的，也很愧疚。”  
“哪里哪里，小孩子嘛。不过出了这种事，我建议啊，令弟还是换一个学校比较好，毕竟舆论压力很容易让人受影响。”

王子铭笑了一下，果然。  
“我也是这么考虑，我这个弟弟啊，心思压根就不在学习上，索性就让他退学不读了。”

轻易的退让，让校长感觉自己踩了空，他还在迟疑，王子铭又开口了。

“其实那天完全就是我弟太皮了闹的，结果弄成这样，把蔡老师拖下了水，真是让人愧疚。既然我弟弟都退学了，我还是希望事情不要闹大了，通报啊批评啊什么的，履历上影响不好。蔡老师呢，就让他放个长假好好休息休息。我和B市的私立学校有个项目合作，过两天就会发函过来，下学期邀请蔡老师过去执教，校长可不要舍不得放人啊。”

校长笑着喝了口茶，原来套在这里呢，还真舍得下本。  
“那自然是没问题，校方呢，肯定也是希望大事化小，小事化了。既然蔡老师没有违反什么原则性的问题，也不必说一定要追究什么。”

 

王子异看到未接来电的时候就知道事情要糟，再回拨过去蔡徐坤已经不接了。  
他思来想去还是蹲守在学校的停车场。当他看到蔡徐坤车子开进来的时候，就知道这一早上冷风吹得值。这要让蔡徐坤不明情况地见了校长，那之前的努力就都白费了。

蔡徐坤还没来得及下车，副驾驶的门就被打开了，王子异只穿着件短袖钻了进来，嗖嗖抖得不行。  
“你怎么在这里。”蔡徐坤立马脱下外套给他披上，打开了车里的暖空调。

“坤坤，论坛的事情，我这边已经解决了。我退学，你千万别再往自己身上担责任了。”  
“王子异，谁允许你自作主张的。”  
“我本来就不想读书了，这是最好的结果。”

“去你妈的最好的结果”蔡徐坤整个人浸在盛怒里，他打开车门要走。  
王子异一把把人拽了回来。  
“坤坤，老师可不能骂人。”披在身上的外套落了下来，露出因为吹了太久的冷风有点发红的胳膊，他吸了吸鼻子。

“王子异，这事儿不能这样。”蔡徐坤心下一软。  
“坤坤，你是老师，履历上有污点是不行的，我一underground跳舞的，越污越火好不啦，强吻老师辍的学，多带感啊。”  
“你还有心情开玩笑！”

“真的，坤坤，我们班都特别喜欢你。你是不是以为没人闹事都是因为我，其实不是的。他们真的特别特别喜欢你。体育用品的柜子一直是满的，羽毛球以前总是打着打着就没了，现在从来没有缺过新的。书架上还多了那么多绘本。绘本真的很贵诶，都是三位数的，大家看的时候都不敢吃零食了。”

蔡徐坤的手指一下一下摩着车钥匙。  
“我看有几个女生画画特别好，就想买点给她们看看。”

“坤坤，所以既然事情已经解决了，你没必要再去做无谓的牺牲。”

蔡徐坤看了眼王子异，心想自己竟然被个小孩子保护了，不知道是该哭还是该笑。

“我知道了”他摸了摸王子异的头“但是我还是得去和校长道个歉，毕竟对学校有影响。”  
“嗯”王子异看他下了车，晃了晃备用钥匙“那我捂暖了就去办公室等你，记得啊，是我闹着玩儿强吻的你！”

 

蔡徐坤带着复杂的心情叩开了校长室的门。  
入职那天他来过这里，校长还和蔼地拍了拍他的肩膀，没想到短短两个多月发生了那么多事。

 

另一边，王子异推开了教室办公室的门，王子铭竟然在里边。其他老师都出去了，他正翻看着蔡徐坤的工作手册，上面密密麻麻地填满了字。

“哥，随便翻别人东西是不对的。”  
王子铭笑了“怎么？现在我又是别人啦。”

“哥~”  
“还别说，你这老师工作还挺认真的，一点都不混日子，年轻就是有干劲啊。”  
王子异语气里带着点得意，说这和年轻有什么关系，我们坤坤就是个认真的好老师，七老八十了也会是认真的好老师。

他这是给你灌了多少迷魂汤，王子铭把手册放下，看了眼自家的傻弟弟。

“你是不知道，他还说要资助我舞蹈课的学费呢，哥，你可得对我再好点儿，否则地位不保啊。”  
“资助？怎么？你还申请了贫困生啊你，小心校长告你诈骗。”

嘿嘿，王子异坏笑了一下，形势所迫撒了点小谎，不然他哪能收留我在家呀，哥，怎么样，你弟弟脑子还可以吧。

王子铭皱着眉头思索了一下“那今天这样，还能不露馅？”  
王子异突然怔住了，背上一阵冷汗，愣愣地说：“操，我光想着他的事，把这茬忘了。”  
他跑到办公室窗口，这个位置可以看见停车场，蔡徐坤的车，居然已经不见了。

王子异扭过头“哥，我爱你。”

王子铭简直想把桌子上的电脑飞过去，他抬起手拒绝“诶，你别，这事儿我可帮不了你。”  
“我是说，车钥匙。哥，你再认真看会儿，等下让司机来接你吧。”  
“你大爷！”

 

/

 

蔡徐坤打开家门立刻冲进了卫生间，胃里翻江倒海，尽管已经吐不出东西了，却忍不住泛上来的恶心。

他脑子里一直盘旋着校长对他最后一句语重心长的告诫。  
“小蔡啊，这种话我本来可以不必说的，但是我看你真的很喜欢当老师，所以啊，这种有钱有势的人家，能不招惹还是尽量不要招惹，这次儿是个蜜枣，将来指不定就是个苦果。”

怪不得事情可以解决得这么轻而易举。  
呵呵，有钱有势。过往的场景重叠在一起。

蔡徐坤觉得胃里又有什么东西涌了上了。  
他强忍着生理的反应，拿出了行李箱，把东西往里丢。

 

王子异开门进来的时候看到的就是这副场景，房间被翻得一堆乱，蔡徐坤正艰难地合上箱子。  
“坤坤，你干嘛？”

“滚开！”蔡徐坤一把推开他。  
“坤坤你别这样。”王子异上来搂人。

蔡徐坤一路后退，跌倒在地上。  
“给我滚！”他的灵魂像是被撕碎了，发出尖锐的声响。

“坤坤，你别这样，我不是故意要骗你的。”  
蔡徐坤抬起头来，居然笑了一下。  
“是啊，你们都有苦衷，那我呢，谁想过我？”  
他站了起来，指尖颤抖地扣好箱子。

“大少爷，贫民游戏还没玩够啊？我受够了，散了吧。”

王子异没料到蔡徐坤居然会这么想，才意识到事情的严重性。  
“坤坤，你听我解释，我是真的喜欢你。”他搂紧了蔡徐坤，像是搂住了一只摇摇欲坠的漏风袋子。

“王子异，你不过是喜欢和我做爱，喜欢这种践踏权威的感觉罢了”蔡徐坤在他怀里，字字诛心。

“你可以气我骗你，但不能侮辱我对你的感情。”王子异亦是一字一句回应。

“反客为主啊”蔡徐坤冷哼一声，“很好，手段真是高明，玩不起我还躲不起吗？”

“不要岔开话题，坤坤”王子异贴到了他的耳边。  
“你说我爱反抗权威，那么现在，你已经不是我的老师了，你猜猜我为什么还是……那么想上你？”他弯下身子，直接把蔡徐坤扛在肩上，往卧室走。

“王子异，你放我下来。”

“好”王子异走进卧室终于应了，把人丢到了床上。  
他压到了蔡徐坤身上。  
“我不知道他到底做过多少伤害你的事，我知道这次是我做错了，可是，不要把我和他混为一谈好吗？坤坤……我和他……不一样。”

激烈的对抗突然就像被丢进了水里，咕咚咕咚冒了两个泡泡，没了声响。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己像个傻子，王子异放软了声调自己居然就想原谅他？不是要分手来着吗？怎么得打他一顿吧……  
他正想着，就见王子异抬起脑袋，眼睛委屈巴巴地望着自己，倒像是他犯了什么错似的。

绝了。

“坤坤，对不起，这样，我现在就带你去我家。正好我哥在，我介绍你们认识一下。你想见我父母的话我帮你们视频。”  
王子异兴冲冲拉着蔡徐坤起来，路过客厅的时候顺便捎上了箱子。  
“正好，你就搬到我家去，省得那个车醒天天来烦你，你还得拿我出气。”

“谁拿你出气了，话说清楚！”  
“坤坤最公正了，是我不对。”

 

/

 

蔡徐坤坐着王子异的路虎，车子驶进别墅区的时候，整个人还是懵的。  
我现在再生气是不是已经过了这个时机了？怎么感觉自己被套路了？

车子停进别墅的地下车库，里面四辆车子，价格一辆比一辆高。看来校长和他说的真是半点没有夸张。

 

王子异拎着箱子，把人领进客厅。王子铭正坐在那里处理公司的文件，秘书见到有人来了，说了句：王董，那我先去书房。

“坤坤，这是我哥，王子铭，亲哥。哥，这就是蔡徐坤。”  
王子铭抬起头来打量，终于把人和模糊照片里的黑影慢慢对上了号。  
“嗨，欢迎啊。我们常年不在家，子异多亏你照顾了。”

蔡徐坤这才惊觉自己真的就这么见了王子异的家人，他刚才情绪崩溃过，也不知道自己脸上是个什么样子，顿时局促起来。  
“你……你好”我应该怎么称呼啊，跟着王子异叫哥吗？万一我比人家大呢？老天爷，我为什么面对这些。

“我比子异大十岁呢，叫我子铭哥就好了。”王子铭看出了他的窘迫。  
“子铭哥。”蔡徐坤叫了人，低头长吁了一口气。

“好了好了，哥，晚上一起吃饭再聊，我先带他去放东西。”王子异带着人往楼上走。

 

“子异，我觉得我住这儿不合适，还是回去吧。”蔡徐坤心里的退堂鼓打得震天响。  
“有什么不合适的？”  
“你哥要是察觉了怎么办？”蔡徐坤已经脑补自己收到两百万支票被要求离开王子异的场景了。  
“什么察觉？我哥知道啊，你是我男朋友。”  
“什么！”蔡徐坤吓得差点从床边滑下去，连口音都出来了“Fong了，我的天哪。不行，刚才我都没有表现好，我得出去补救一下。”

王子异抓着人的脚踝扯回来“你先补救一下我受伤的心灵再说吧。”  
“王子异你干嘛。”蔡徐坤推他。  
王子异就像闻着味儿摸到糖果的小孩，那里舍得撒手，把人搂进怀里，舔吻着颈侧。

“你哥还在家啊，王子异。”蔡徐坤羞赧地不行。  
“没事，隔音好着呢，听不见。”

蔡徐坤彻底沦陷进王子异的床里。天鹅绒的被套，温柔地承托着他的背脊，而王子异的体温很高，贴在他的胸膛上，将他慢慢炙烤。  
“子异……慢一点，慢一点……”他艰难地从喘息里吐出不成调的句子。  
“坤坤，我是爱你的。”王子异舔吻着蔡徐坤的耳廓，难得在床上也温声细语，下身得动作也缠绵得不行。

“嗯……”蔡徐坤颤颤巍巍射了第二次，声调都带着点哭腔“子异，够了，我不行了。”  
“乖，听话，马上了”王子异加深了冲撞。

在沉进最深的梦里之前，蔡徐坤在王子异耳边呢喃：“子异，我也爱你。”  
身上的人一声低哼，情与欲都到达了高潮，射了出来。

 

王子异洗完澡，穿着浴袍下楼，开了一听冰可乐。  
王子铭刚刚处理完公务，苦哈哈地看弟弟过着神仙日子，揶揄道：“哟，就这么喜欢啊，憋到晚上会死？！”  
“嗯，就是这么喜欢。”王子异坐到了沙发上，腿往茶几上一搁。  
“认定了？”  
“不然呢？你花花肠子那么多需不需要我通知嫂子。”

王子铭一下拍在他大腿上。  
“皮得你。也好，你脑子还行，就是性子不定，有个人管你我就放心了。”  
“哥，我爱你。”  
“滚。”王子铭现在都怕了这句话了。

“真的，我真的特别爱你，这次要不是你，我肯定翻船了。”  
“知道就好，别有了媳妇忘了哥。”  
“那必须的，你肯定跌到两百名开外了，前一百九十九都给了他了。”

王子铭笑着要去拧他的大腿，他赶紧缩了脚。  
“哥，我错了我错了。” 

 

蔡徐坤醒过来的时候有一瞬错觉，忘了自己在哪儿。他抬起头，发现床头的相框里摆着一张照片。夜色里两人拥吻在一起，糊得不行，就是论坛上爆出来的那张。这倒真是他和王子异迄今为止唯一的合照。  
还是张吻照呢，你前男友亲自送来的祝福。王子异肯定会这么说。

蔡徐坤笑了一下。苦中作皮这件事，王子异占了第二，恐怕没人敢说第一。

他看见窗外夕阳金色的暖光洒进来，恍惚间闻到了一点饭菜的香气。

 

/

 

“子异哥哥，我真的很喜欢你，你就把微信给我吧。”王子异在后台见惯了这种粉丝，一般都是礼貌回绝就好了。可是这个实在太缠人了，已经跟了他三场了。

王子异脸色不大好，因为蔡徐坤今天也来了，那人正从后台入口进来，让王子异好生欣赏了一组笑容逐渐消失的表情包。他赶紧走了过去。

蔡徐坤正嘬着一瓶味可滋，看了眼王子异，问“想喝吗？”  
王子异不明所以地点了点头。  
蔡徐坤扣住他的后脑，吻了上去，舌尖渡过去巧克力奶的香甜气息。

啪——两人回过头。小姑娘的手机摔在了地上，显然吓得不轻。她慌忙捡起来，转身跑开了。

“好喝吗？”蔡徐坤继续含住了吸管，一脸无辜。  
王子异凑到他的耳边轻声说：“坤坤，你的奶，酸的诶。”

“子异哥哥。”蔡徐坤细着声音模仿。  
“小坤。”  
“嗨，你还来劲了。”

蔡徐坤去拧他的腰，王子异笑着躲开了。

“蔡老师打人可不行啊，禁止暴力。”  
“强吻老师的能是什么好学生，活该被打。”

“诶，今天明明是你强吻的我啊……诶呦……痛痛痛……”


	2. 番外

王子异往年的生日可以说一个赛一个热闹，家里人都还在国内的时候，办的生日酒会排出去百八十桌，都快追上别人的婚宴了。当然，他明白，自己也不过是一个道具，大人们商业间觥筹交错，富二代们管自己倒着苦水。后来生意交给哥哥打理了，他哥知道王子异不那么热衷这些，也就放任他自己去玩了。  
可无论是富二代的圈子还是后来街舞的圈子，秉性都格外闹腾，不折腾个天翻地覆不肯罢休。所以，两相比较下来，今年王子异的生日真是过得格外安静了。

安静得，只容得下一个人。

王子异早上醒来就动手动脚好好讨了一番生日礼物，然后被蔡徐坤踹着去洗澡。

他手机的提示音响了，蔡徐坤没多想就拿起来看看是不是什么着急的事情。  
是他哥哥王子铭的微信。  
-子异，今天我们都会在家里等你回来。

蔡徐坤皱眉，不是说他们都不在本地吗？过生日怎么可以晾着家里人啊。  
他随手一滑看了的昨晚的聊天记录。  
屏住呼吸，手忍不颤抖，表情沉了下来。

王子铭：爸妈都知道了，我替你解释了，没用，本来男朋友就不好接受，他是你老师，你还因此退学了，爸完全就扭不过来了。  
王子异：怎么突然就知道了？  
王子铭：你不是要生日了，爸今年也不知道抽什么风，特地去查了你的刷卡记录想看看你最近喜欢什么。你不是给他买了辆车吗，爸觉得这车型不像你的风格，找人一查，全都查出来了。  
王子异：他们现在怎么说？  
王子铭：订了机票回国了，明天就到。  
王子异：这么着急？  
王子铭：嗯，老爷子放话了，要么明天分手回家认错，要么以后都别回来见他了。  
王子异：哥，你知道的，如果这样，我不会回去的。

 

“里今天……给我安排了神马呀？”王子异在镜子前一边刷牙一边整理着头发问，含着泡沫，声音从洗手间里传了出来。

蔡徐坤惊得手上一抖，放下了手机，良久才回过神“啊……嗷……都安排好了。”  
磨磨蹭蹭洗漱穿衣，等两人到达餐厅的时候，已经快十二点了。是一家装修还算雅致的西餐厅，包厢的桌子上已经放上了生日铭牌，深蓝色的卡纸金色的压印。  
王子异拿起来仔细端详。

“你是我带过最差的学生，却是我遇见最好的情人。生日快乐。”

王子异勾着嘴角，想把卡片收起来，一时又找不到地方放，手足无措地害羞着。  
“这么郑重啊，你可别向我求婚啊，我会逃跑的。”

“啊？”蔡徐坤像是没听到似的，坐下的时候还带落了桌上的餐巾。  
“怎么了？刚才我在车上就发现了，和你说话心不在焉的。”  
“哦，没什么，你快坐下，等下就上菜了。”

套餐是蔡徐坤早就定好的。  
侍者端上来餐前面包，王子异拿起一个细细涂抹好黄油，递给对面的人。

蔡徐坤今天像是一根哑火的火柴，擦了两三次，终于亮出光来。他笑着接过餐包。  
两人吃完饭，王子异被带到了一家私人影院，真皮的黑色沙发椅，在静音电机细微的声响里，被慢慢放平。温度适宜，西瓜汁甜度刚好，是逃离夏季午后最英名的决定。

“子异，你有想过以后吗？”蔡徐坤突然起了话头。  
“今天我过生日诶，想它干嘛，我都安排好了。”一贯的执拗。  
蔡徐坤没有再问，《罗马假日》黑白的光影在他的眼睛里闪烁摇曳。

 

私密的空间没有昼夜，王子异看着看着觉得有点饿了，一看手表才发现六点了。  
“坤”他想提醒蔡徐坤，正巧伴随着肚子一声咕噜。

蔡徐坤简直笑到表情失控，拍着座椅扶手，然后按响了服务铃。  
十五分钟之后，房门被敲响，服务员打开门，推进来餐车，温热的香气溢满了包间。  
“这是不是你们上次提到的明明是家电影院最出名的却是牛肉面的那个。”王子异一脸兴奋，他是山西人，特别喜欢面食。  
蔡徐坤点了点头。

“我就说怎么中午吃西餐，原来好东西在这里。”他拿起筷子，捞起一筷子面条，吹了一下，送进嘴里。

不过是个贪嘴的孩子。  
蔡徐坤轻轻叹息。

这天的安排都是蔡徐坤准备的惊喜，王子异只能坐他的车跟着。这辆车是当时王子异嫌弃蔡徐坤的小破车太震了才买的。蔡徐坤不要，王子异却劝他私立学校老师收入都很高，开的车太破反而惹眼，蔡徐坤才勉强收下来先开着。

车子驶进了一片漆黑的停车场。  
“坤坤，绑架啊？我整个人都是你的了，不用劫财劫色这么夸张吧。”  
蔡徐坤笑了一下，说你等着，底裤都给你扒没了，低头发了个微信。

 

一瞬间，灯光骤亮，星星点点如同银河，一路漫延。霓虹的灯光在尽头召唤着人们的欢笑。  
“王少爷，白天的游乐园我包不起，晚上的勉强可以。”

蔡徐坤牵着他的手一路向前，一直走到了旋转木马。  
王子异捂着嘴，掩盖着羞耻的情绪。原来他说的话，蔡徐坤都记得。那日不知怎么聊到了游乐园，王子异笑着说自己小时候非要坐旋转木马，但哥哥告诉他女孩子才喜欢这个，男孩子要酷一点，从此他就告别了自己内心的小公举。

“不行，不行”王子异连连摇手“坤坤你放过我吧，我坐不来这个。”  
酷盖一脸拒绝。

蔡徐坤拉住他的手往里扯。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这里没别人，小公举，面对自己的内心吧。”

蔡徐坤开了机器，音乐响起，梦幻成一个小小岛屿。  
两人没有坐上木马，而是选了圆盘边缘的一架马车，并排坐在了一起。  
“不要怕，就两分钟”蔡徐坤看着王子异的表情，笑到不能自已。

马车转过第三圈，低头憋笑的王子异终于开口了。  
“原来两分钟那么久啊……你确定是两分钟，不是两个世纪。”

蔡徐坤望向王子异，表情突然认真起来。  
“你说我，是不是有点傻啊？”  
“有点。”王子异笑着回应。

听说，只要坐上旋转木马，时钟就会停摆。  
“子异，生日快乐。”

一个吻，深情而纯真。

啪——音乐消失，一切停止。  
两分钟，结束了。

“王子异，我们分手吧。”蔡徐坤的笑在灯光下依旧灿然。

王子异一个恍惚。  
“坤坤，你说什么？”  
“子异啊，我们，就到这里吧。”  
“是不是我家里人找你了？”

“没有，我要回家了，你也该，回家了……”

有的时候，人们笑着笑着就落泪了。

 

王子异被载到家里的时候还是懵的，蔡徐坤留下了车，自己走了。他看着那个人的背影在盛夏的夜里越走越模糊，愤怒多过于伤心。为什么，你就不能信我一次。

 

明天是周六，请假了一天的蔡老师真正地迎来了假期，他有足够多的时间考虑何去何从。学校再待下去是不太合适的，但是因为自己的关系随意放手也太不负责了，教完这个学期吧。蔡老师摸了摸自己的教案。  
还好，这房子是蔡徐坤坚持要租的，没有住在王家的房产里，不然，今晚可能得去睡桥洞了。

 

鞋柜里都是王子异买的球鞋，一双比一双贵，到时候理好得给他寄个包裹过去，加上衣柜里的衣服，得多大一个箱子啊。  
整理东西好烦啊，蔡徐坤抬手抹了抹眼睛。他又想喝酒了，可惜戒了太久了，家里什么存货都没有。

他一屁股坐在客厅地板上，靠着沙发。内心开始指责自己是个叛徒，不仅傻，而且懦弱，连半分争斗都不敢有，就先缴械投降了。  
可能怎么办？蔡徐坤见过他哥哥，也听过王子异提起过无数次，他的家人。一件一件小事堆叠的故事，一个个真的爱他至深。他要用什么争辩，他们之间无论年纪还是家世，甚至从一开始的相识，都充满了不合理。  
每一次挣扎都只会是伤害。这种沉默的钝痛他走过一程，浑身都疼。没有人会是赢家，倒不如从开头，就断了这些念想。

他想象着王子异被拉去相亲的样子，表情很拽，好像对面的人欠了他八百万，女孩子可能会被吓跑，男生的话，可能会打起来吧。蔡徐坤笑了笑，眼前的场景模糊起来，他在一片泪水的幻境里看见王子异对着别人温柔地笑，终于控制不住，眼泪一颗一颗砸到了地板上。

 

蔡徐坤是被电话铃声惊醒的，睁开眼，头疼欲裂。自己居然趴在客厅地板上睡着了。他看了眼手机，犹豫着按了接通键。  
“子铭哥？”  
“司机过去接你了，你来一趟。”  
“子铭哥……不用了，我和子异已经分手了，你帮我和叔叔阿姨说让他们不要担心了。”  
“子异飙车出车祸了。”

蔡徐坤牢牢地捏着手机，司机就像个机器人，问什么都回不好意思不清楚。他提着一颗心被载到了医院。私立医院里格外安静，王子铭站在大厅里等他。  
“子铭哥，子异他怎么样了？”整张脸上都是狼狈的泪痕。

“在手术室，右边肾脏被刺穿了，很可能保不住，但是子异天生左肾有一点萎缩。医生说需要尽快移植一个肾脏。我和他血型不一样，我的不行，肾源我们已经在联系了。”  
“我，我和他血型一样，我去配型。”

王子铭一把拉住蔡徐坤。  
“没有意义的”他目光很冷“你不要抱着这种念想。即便你捐给他一个肾，我爸妈也不会答应的，他们只会给你钱。”

哪怕把墙刷成粉红色，医院的空气依旧冰得让人战栗。

“没关系的”蔡徐坤低下头“真的，没关系的。我只有一个要求。”  
“要多少，随便提，我也可以给你换工作。”王子铭捏紧了手上的手机

“我想，再看他一眼，等他好了，又可以跑又可以跳的时候。远远地，让我再看他一眼。”  
蔡徐坤默默地幻想出那个画面，他开始乞求上苍，请吧我一生的运气，都给他，都给王子异吧，让他活得好好的。虽然让我遇见他，可能已经花掉一半了吧。

 

王子铭举起手机，说了句，听到了吧。然后对蔡徐坤说，跟我来。  
“子铭哥，我昨晚熬夜了，会不会影响检查结果。我平常身体很好的，实在不行我明天再来抽一次血行吗？”王子铭步子迈得特别大，蔡徐坤亦步亦趋，跟着吃力，刚刚哭完，连气都有点缓不上劲。

王子铭打开了门，蔡徐坤顺势走了进去，一下愣在门口，连表情都冻住了。

王子异笑着迎了上来，捏住蔡徐坤的手，回过头得意洋洋地扬了扬脖子。  
“我就说，他压根就不是为了我的钱，爱我爱得要死要活的。爸，你输了。”  
坐在一边的王妈妈低头捂住嘴笑，这父子俩是斗了二十几年，今天总算儿子赢了一回。王父一脸的不甘，起身捞过病床上的一个枕头朝门口扔过来。  
王子异伸手挡了一下“走走走，回家，消毒水味弄得我鼻子痒痒。”搂上蔡徐坤的肩膀就往外走。

“你们……骗我？” 蔡徐坤这才反应过来自己大概是中了个局。

“我说我能搞定的，你为什么不信我？”王子异语气里都是怨怼。  
蔡徐坤摸了摸他的胳膊、肚子、胸，确认了一遍是个健康完整的人，终于舒了一口气。  
“吓死我了。”  
“下次再敢跟我提分手，我就真的去飙车，我很生气知道吗？！不许动手动脚的！”  
王子异拍开蔡徐坤的爪子，一手搂着蔡徐坤的肩，另一只手却凶神恶煞地指着他的鼻子警告。

蔡徐坤小心地回过头，用余光瞄了一下后面。王妈妈许久没见到儿子了，正挽着王子铭的手一边走，一边笑着说什么。跟在后的王父黑着脸，一副生闷气的样子。

“到底怎么回事儿啊？你爸爸没事吧？”  
“别理他，他现在气自己输了比气我们在一块多多了，他就是这个脾气，不乐意输。”  
“那……我们？他同意了？”蔡徐坤还是云里雾里。  
“他看你的工作是哥哥安排的，我又给你买了辆车，一口咬定你肯定是为了家里的钱，完全不信自己儿子的眼光。输了活该。”王子异附到蔡徐坤耳边，偷笑着说“我和你说，我给他下套，他立刻就钻了，还说你要是肯心甘情愿给我捐肾，他就不管我们，哈哈哈哈哈，你说他傻不傻。”  
王子异的笑容很夸张，像真的只是打赌赢了个游戏似的。

蔡徐坤看着他的侧脸，笑着，竟然落下泪来。  
王子异，你能被这样爱着，真好啊。

或许，往后的余生，请让我加入，好吗？

我贪嘴的小孩。


End file.
